


Hide and Seek

by Major_Lightning



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, start of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some light fluff, the Inquisitor plays hide and seek and asks Cullen out for a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Some light fluff really, honestly this is probably the third fic that I've ever written. I might develop things further, I don't really know. So I hope you enjoy it.

Ellana sprinted along Skyhold’s battlements, a smile on her face as she heard Sera’s counting in the distance. She burst into Cullen’s tower as fast as she could, her face flushed with excitement.

“Ah, good morning Ellana, what can I do for you today?” He asked casually, grinning as he did so. He was always happy to see the Inquisitor’s older sister, although where she showed up a wave of mayhem usually followed.

“Sera…. Hiding….. Game….” She managed to wheeze out as she leaned forwards with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath after the sudden sprint from the courtyard.

“And you want to use my tower as a hiding spot, even though if Sera catches you here her wrath will be unleashed upon me as well.” Cullen replied cheerfully “Even though you know that you’re still going to hide here though, right?” The mirth evident in his voice.

Ellana laughed. “Thank you for letting me stay, Curly. You truly are my handsome knight in shining armour” She said, using Varric’s nickname for the Commander. She innocently tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her pointed ear as she watched the Commander attempt to hide his rising blush.

Once she had caught her breath she straightened up, walked casually over to the Commander’s desk, and leaned against it, so that she was facing the Commander, who had his back to the window overlooking the valley. “I will admit, I had another reason for coming here Curly, I want to ask you something” she said.

“Anything you need Ellana.” Cullen answered absent mindedly as he picked up a report that had fallen off his desk.

“I want you to come with me. To get a drink. At the Tavern. Tonight.” Ellana said, looking expectantly at Cullen for a reply. Cullen paused, and she worried that she had made a mistake. She had only know the Commander a couple of months and perhaps she was misreading things, ‘being too forward’ as her brother put it. "Look I'm sorry I was-"

“I would love to, you just caught me off guard” Cullen said hastily, turning a brighter shade of red as he did so.

"Sparkling" said Ellana, happy that she hadn’t overstepped her bounds. It was at this point that she heard a shout coming from the Castle walls. "Shit! That'll be Sera! I'm not losing this game, quick, move! I need to use your desk!" Ellana said hurriedly. Not waiting for a reply, she dashed under his desk, just as Sera charged through Cullen’s door.

“Oi, Commander General man, you seen Ellana?” Seara saod nonchalantly. Ellana curled up further under the desk and held her breath, hoping Sera wouldn’t find her

“I haven’t seen her all day” Cullen said. Ellana could see the handsome ex-templar trying to keep a straight face, and she hoped Sera wouldn’t notice.

“Right then. Well, best be off, see ya Mister Fancypants” Sera said. Ellana heard her leave, but hid under Cullen’s desk for another minute, wanting to be sure that Sera was truly gone, and not just trying to catch her out.

Cullen, for his part, remained silent, reading through reports and signing off on anything that needed his attention.

When she was sure that Sera was gone she crawled out from under the desk and jumped up. “Thank you for that kind Ser Knight, now if you excuse my I have an elf’s room to boobytrap. See you at the Tavern?”

“See you at the Tavern” He said, a smile on his lips.

At that Ellana laughed playfully, pulled her hood over her ears, turned on her heel and ran off towards the courtyard, keeping to the shadows to avoid Sera’s gaze.


End file.
